


Раз петля, два петля…

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури нравится, как движутся руки Гвендаля при вязании





	Раз петля, два петля…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purl Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416402) by inglorious_dmk. 



Когда Юури был маленьким, мама часто вязала. То же самое она делала, когда была беременна Шори: похоже, это общепринятое занятие для всех молодых мам. У Юури и брата было по связанному вручную покрывалу, в которых было полно спущенных петель и отовсюду торчали свободные концы нитей. Если сложить покрывала вместе, их едва бы хватило на одного ребенка, а поодиночке их хватило бы разве что на младенца, но к тому времени, как покрывала были закончены, оба уже выросли. Прошло много лет, но Юури до сих пор мог представить себе Мико, активно орудующую острыми спицами и словно атакующую пряжу. То покрывало до сих пор лежало, аккуратно сложенное, в глубине шкафа.  
Поэтому он с интересом спросил Гвендаля:  
– Что вяжешь на этот раз?  
Руки у Гвендаля были гораздо крупнее, чем у Мико, но спицы тот держал куда бережнее, а пальцы были гораздо проворнее.   
– Это утка?  
– Свинья, – ответил Гвендаль, меж его пальцев мелькала розовая нить, – она еще не готова.  
– А, точно, теперь вижу, – Юури поудобнее лег на изящную кушетку и принялся наблюдать, как Гвендаль вяжет; из-под его пальцев словно неким волшебным образом появлялись аккуратные петли. – А сейчас ты доделываешь нос, да?  
– Ухо.  
– Ну, ухо, – охотно поправился Юури, – я это и хотел сказать.  
Спицы замерли в воздухе, и Гвендаль поднял голову и посмотрел на него.  
– Тебе не обязательно сидеть здесь, – сказал он. – Уверен, у тебя полно других дел.  
– Но я хочу остаться, – возразил Юури.  
Гвендаль вздохнул и вернулся к вязанию. Тихо клацали спицы. Юури закрыл глаза и слушал их ровный ритм, напоминавший стук капель по потолку, а затем провалился в сон.  
Некоторое время спустя Юури почувствовал, как к его щеке что-то мягко прижалось. Он открыл глаза; на лбу лежало что-то пушистое, розовое и шерстяное, а его самого касалась чья-то рука. Юури машинально накрыл ее ладонью.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Гвендаль, – не хотел тебя будить.  
У Гвендаля была жесткая рука, мозолистая даже на кончиках пальцев.  
– Все нормально, – ответил Юури. Гвендаль отнял руку и молча, быстро вышел из комнаты, но ладонь Юури все еще помнила тепло его руки.  
«А свинья все же на редкость страшненькая», – подумал Юури. Он снял ее со лба, положил на грудь и смотрел на нее, пока вновь не уснул. И ему снились жесткие, мозолистые руки и их тепло на его коже.


End file.
